When the Past returns
by RedHoodsGirl6661
Summary: When Felicity Smoak moved to Starling city she wanted to get away from her old life in Gotham, and she did, but some how she was roped back into the hero gig, she has been able to keep her past hidden but now that a old face is back can she keep it up or will Oliver learn that is IT girl inst who she says. AU where Felicity Smoak is Artemis Crock
1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak sighed to her self, another successful taking down the bad guys. she unlocked her front door and looked around her small home, her eyes landed on a picture from her childhood, of her and her sister, but that photo isn't suppose to be there, it was in her bedroom.

"I thought it looked better out in the open" a voice from the shadows said.

Felicity's eyes widen " Jade?"

Jade walks forward and smiles " Hello Artemis"


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity clenched her fist and glared at jade "What are you doing here?"

Jade smiles to herself and walks forward towards the blonde girl " So Felicity Smoak, M.I.T grad, and top of your class, im

impressed, but then again you were always the smart one"

Felicity sets her purse down and looks at jade, "What are you doing here"

Jade sighs and sits on the sofa, " What? can i not see my own little sister? i mean its been years. and i missed you"

Felicity raises an eyebrow , " yeah right, so is this the part were dad jumps out and tries to kill me? or did you bring the league

of shadows with you?"

Jade sighs, "No, no one is going to jump out, its just me, and if you haven't noticed im not armed"

For the first time that night she took in her sisters appearance, she wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, combat boots and a slytherin

t shirt, her hair was down across her shoulders, but the thing Felicity noticed is how tired she looks, almost like shes-

" your on the run aren't you?"

Jade shakes her head yes, " i decide it was time-"

A knock at felicity's door interrupted Jade

"Hey felicity, its me, you forgot your jacket at the-"

Felicity swings open the door to revel the one and only Oliver Queen holding her black blazer she wore that day. She takes it

from his hands, " Thank you oliver, now good night"

As Felicity goes to shut the door Oliver stops her, " Aernt you going to introduce me to your friend?" Oliver gestures toward the

dark haired women on her sofa

Felicity sighs "Oliver this is-"

Jade stands up quickly and holds out her hand "Morgan, im actually Felicity's older sister"(A/N Shes telling most of the truth

:D)

Olivers eyes go wide, " Sister? But you don't have any siblings"

Felicity crosses her arms," Just because i don't talk about my family doesn't mean i don't have any"

Jade smiles lightly " Its mainly my fault that she doesn't talk about me, I actually ran away as a teenager, and it caused a huge

strain on our relationship"

Oliver looks at jade and then at felicity

Jade smiles, " I have more of our mothers looks, and Felicity has more of our fathers, im sure you and your sister dont look

exactly alike"

Oliver smiles at jade, " That is true, well Felicity, ill let you get back to your sister, i just wanted to give you your jacket, Have

a nice evening Morgan" He smiles and turns around and walks to his car

Felicity shuts her door and sighs

Jade slowly smiles widely at Felicity," Boyfriend?"

Felicity glares at her

-page break thing-

Oliver gets in to his car and pulls out his phone and dials a number

"Hello"

"Hey dig its me, listen i want you to run a name for me"

"Okay, who?"

"Morgan Smoak"

"Wait Smoak? Like Felicity?"

"Yes, but this is her sister"

"okay"

Faint typing is heard in the background

"Oliver, there is no one named Morgan Smoak. and none have flown in either"

Oliver grips the steering wheel,"Okay, meet me in the foundry, its time to do some research"

Dig sighs on the other-side of the phone ," Alright man see you soon" he hangs up

Oliver turns his car on and starts driving to the Foundry, only one thing on his mind :Who is this Morgan Smoak:


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver walked down the stairs of the foundry and towards the computer were Diggle sat

Dig looked up at Oliver as he approached, " So tell me again why were researching Felicity's sister?"

Oliver crosses his arms and looks at dig, "I don't doubt that there sisters, i saw a picture of what looked like them as children, but the thing is ive never seen that picture before."

Dig sighs, " Look man, we all have secrets, i think Felicity is also aloud to have to them ,also she never has talked about her family, so that tells us she has issues with them, but we dont need to go through her life just to find out who this chick is, maybe she changed her name, people do that now a days"

Oliver sighs, " I know that Dig, but something seemed off between them"

Dig crosses his arms, "Well i would imagine so, like i said she hasn't talked about her family, then her sister appears, i would be a little off to man."

Oliver looks at dig and then walks over to the computer and then starts typing on the computer

Dig sighs and truns the chair around and also starts typing , "Or completely ignore me"

Hours later Oliver stops typing and stares at the screen, " That cant be right." he starts typing again

Dig looks up from his book, "Whats wrong"

Oliver who is still typing, "Felicity said she was from Vegas right?"

dig raises an eyebrow,"yeah, why?"

Oliver turns the screen towards Dig, showing a picture of a teenage Felicity

Dig raises an eyebrow, " Okay, all i see is a picture of Felicity when she was 16, whats wrong with that?"

Oliver growls lightly to himself," according to this one Artemis Crock received a full scholarship to the most elite school in Gotham city, Gotham Academy"

Dig sits up fully and looks at the picture , "But that would mean, that Felicity lied to us and changed her name. Man, so what, she might have a legitimate reason for not telling us. Now hear me out, because this is crazy, but why dont you ask her why she changed her name?"

Oliver glared at the man in the chair next to him

Dig sighs , " your gonna go spy on her aren't you?"

Oliver smirks , "No, im going to invite them out to lunch and your going to search felicity's place"

Dig raises an eyebrow

-Page break thingy-

Felicity sighed to herself while standing in her kitchen cooking breakfast, After a night of catching up with her sister, she discovered that she has severed her ties with league and slowly but surely she has been taking them out, jade was really trying to be good guy, which was completely awesome, she really missed her big sister, they were always so close, but then she left and things changed, After playing hero with the YJ squad she decided it was time to cut her ties to them and she did, she changed her name, look , and life, She left the name Artemis Crock behind and became Felicity Megan Smoak, I.T girl to Oliver Queen.

"Your burning your eggs" A familiar voice said

Felicity looked up to see Oliver standing in her kitchen and then back down at the burnt eggs in her pan , " CRAP!" she grabs the pan off the stove and throws the ruined eggs in the garbage

Oliver raises an eyebrow " you okay Felicity?"

Felicity sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose , " yeah, im just tired. How did you get in?"

Oliver smiles , " i used the front door"

Felicity looks over at the door, " oh"

Oliver smiles again, " the reason im here is i want to have lunch with you and your sister."

Felicity raises and eyebrow, " Really?"

Oliver smiles and laughs lightly, " Yes, your important to me Felicity, and it seems only right i take you two out to lunch"

Felicity looks at Oliver for a moment, " Okay then, just give us a few minutes to get ready"

Oliver smiles and nods, he takes a set on the sofa waits

Felicity walks back to her bedroom where jade is still sleeping. The blonde stops dead in her tracks and smiles getting a brillaint idea, she takes a few steps back and then starts running towards her room, once she enters she jumps on her bed, causing Jade to wake up and fall off.

Felicity starts laughing as a groan is heard from the floor

Jade sits up and glares at her sister, " what was that for?"

Felicity smiles and stands up on her bed with her hands on her hips, " Oliver wants to take us out for lunch, so get up and get dressed!"

15 minutes later Felicity and Jade walk out fully dressed

Oliver stands up and smiles , " Ladies, you both look lovely"

Jade rolls her eyes and walks to the door followed by Felicity and Oliver

-Page break/time lapse thingy(lets say 10 minutes)-

Diggle opened felicity's front door, Oliver took her and her sister all the way across town for lunch so he had time, he looked around her small living room and saw the picture Oliver was talking about, he walked over and picked it up, it showed a dark haired girl and a blonde haired girl smiling , he set it down and walked to the small home office she had, after looking around for a few minutes he didn't find anything other the newspaper clippings of some of the guys they've taken out. Just as he is about to leave he spots a large metal box, he walks over to it and pops the locks and opens it.

"What the hell.."

Inside the box is the last thing he expected to see. A green compound cow that looks like it breaks into a small cross bow, and under that is a green uniform, that looks like something a teenager would wear, he moves aside the uniform and finds newspaper clippingsl about Nightwing and his team, but the ones that catches his eye is about a Cheshire. Dig laid out the outfit and bow and took several pictures of them and the placed them back into the box and shuts the box.

He heads to the front door and walks out to his car, he need to get to the foundry and do some research, maybe Oliver was on to something.

**I just want to say thanks to everyone that likes my story so far, i'll try and keep it up, hope you guys like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver held the door open for Felicity and Jade as they entered the small restaurant. The hostess smiles at them and leads them to a back booth in the corner of the restaurant, Felicity sits next to Jade and picks up the menu.

Jade looks at her sisters menu and smiles , " Wanna split a strawberry and chocolate shake?"

Felicity smiles wide, " God yes, i haven't had one in years not since we were younger and went to Len-"

The waitress comes up smiling, " Hiya folks, im Lisa and i will be your server, what can i start you out with?"

" We'll have a strawberry and chocolate shake with chicken fingers and french frys and a side of hot sauce " Jade smiles and looks at Felicity

Felicity smiles back , " You remembered"

Oliver smiles at them and then looks at the waitress ," i'll have a glass of water and a cheese burger with frys"

Lisa nods and smiles, " coming right up" she turns and walks to the kitchen

Oliver smiles and turns back to the blonde and her sister who sat across from him, " So Morgan what brought you to visit Felicity all of the sudden?"

Jade looked wide eyed at Oliver," Wow you don't waste time, I missed her, last time i saw her she was 9 years old, I figured it it was time we tried and repair our relationship"

Oliver nods and rests his chin on his hands, "I see, why did you leave though?"

Jade looks down sadly," At the time our father was taking care of us and i couldn't stand him, He was trying to make me be just like him, and i wouldnt have it, he told me that i had to follow his footsteps into the family business, so i left, i saved up money from babysitting and part time waitress jobs." She laughs to her self, " But i ended up working with him anyways."

Oliver raises and eyebrow, " and what exactly did he do?"

Felicity looks at oliver , " I'd rather not go into detail, but it wasn't good"

Oliver nods and leans back as lisa places there food in front of them.

**-Page break thingy-**

Dig sat in the foundry in front of the computer, he was running the pictures of the out fit he found, try to find a match to tell him who they belonged to, any tidbit of information would do. He sighed and rubbed his face in frustration and tiredness, after another 15 minutes he gave up, he shut down the computer and grabbed his jacket and phone. he walked back up the stairs and out to the parking lot, once he got outside he didnt notice the person following him, until he had a metal bo staff pressed against his neck

the mysterious figure growled lightly, " where did you get those pictures you were trying to match?"

Dig slowly reaches for his gun but his sleeve his pinned against the wall with a odd shaped weapon

Another figured stepped forward, but this time its a women dressed in what looks like a bat like out fit, " I wouldn't think about it, now please answer the question."

Dig glares at the women, " i just wanted to know who it belonged to, Now answer me this who are you guys?"

The women smirks, " Im Batgirl and thats Nightwing, now where did you get the pictures"

dig looks between the women and man, " I found the outfit in a friends apartment, i just wanted to know"

The women crosses her arms and nod, Nightwing lets dig go and stands by her, " Fair enough, but dont look into it, you wont find anything on it, and if you do, you wont like what you find." the man and women turns around and starts walking and the man stops and turns around, " Tell Arrow if he ever needs any pointers on the hero business, he should give us a call"

The women drops a smoke bomb and a the sound of metal hitting a building is heard, once the smoke clears the pair is gone, dig reaches up and yanks the weapon down, upon closer examination it was shaped like a bat. Dig looks up and sees nothing, Oliver is not going to believe this

**-Yup another one of these-**

Felicity and jade were both laughing at the lame joke oliver just told, he was really laying on the playboy gig, but she could tell jade was only putting up with it for her, which meant a lot. Felicity's phone ringing caused her to look down, the number that appeared was one that she hasnt seen in years.

Felicity looked at oliver and jade, " im sorry but i really have to take this, its a old M.I.T friend"

oliver nods and smiles and goes back to talking to jade

Felicity gets up and walks quickly to the restrooms, once she enters she slides the answer button, " Hello?'

" Took you long enough blondie, i was getting worried you didnt remember my number" The female voice on the other end said, she could hear the smirk in her voice

Felicity smiled and laugh, "Please, like i could ever forget your number Barbara"

" Well thats comforting, but thats not why i called, your friend john diggle, discovered your secret"

felicitys eyes widen," How, i had that put away"

"Our guess is he went looking around your place , and found your magical box to Hogwarts, we tracked somebody looking trying to match the outfit with the keywords , 'Female archers'"

felicity leans on the sink, " d..did he find anything?"

"No, we made sure the team was never in the news and you know that, thats what gave us the element of surprise, but you do know that your system is uplinked with the leagues computer system, and we have the descriptions of the ex members flagged, thats the only reason why we caught it, i just wanted to give you a heads up, i think oliver is fishing for something, a artical about Artemis Crock was pulled up"

Felicity groans ," oh god which one?"

a laugh is heard, " the one were you won the Wayne foundation Scholorship, you know hes gonna ask, maybe you should tell him you changed your name, just leave the rest out. Look i have to go Dick is getting restless, call me if anything changes"

Felicity nods, but then realizes that Barbara cant see her, " Yeah i will, thanks for telling me, but could you also look into what my father is up to?"

"Will do, stay safe, batgirl out"

The dial tone is heard for a few seconds before felicity sets her phone down and looks in the mirror, everything was starting to fall apart, but its not to late to fix this, as long as oliver and dig never find out about her and jades past everything will be okay.

**Hey guys! sorry its taken me so long to update, works been horrible! but its the weekend now! ill try and post another chapter soon, maybe two even! I just want to thank everyone who has added this to there favorites, it means alot, tell me what you guys think!**

**~Xoxo RedHoodsGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade looked back up at her sister as walked back towards the table, she noticed that she had a slight frown on her face, but she quickly covered it up and smiled at her and Oliver.

Felicity sits down next to jade ," Please tell me you behaved Oliver"

Oliver smiled, " I was on my best behavior Felicity i swear"

Jade smiles , " He was actually, which shocks me, from all the stories i heard, i would of figured you would of tried something"

Oliver laughs, " well if i am to be honest Morgan, you scare me a little bit, i feel like you may stab me with a knife if you had one"

Jade smiles , " I could stab you with a spoon"

Oliver laughs , then sees Felicity's straight face

" Sadly, she isnt joking" Felicity looks at jade with a smile

Jade smiles back and reaches for a french fry and eats it, " So little sister, any new boyfriends in your life?"

Felicity picks up a fry and throws it at jade, " No. What about you?"

Jade laughs , " please, i've been traveling, no time for a commit relationship, whats your excuse?'

Felicty looks down, " work"

Jade sighs and leans back in her seat, " I figured as much, some things never change. Always have to be the best at what you do"

Felicity looks at her, " Hey, all that hard work got me to M.I.T and got me a job at Queen Consolidate."

Jade smiles ," thats true, thats why i use to pay you to do my science homework."

Felicity smiles and laughs.

Oliver smiles at the scene in front of him, it was good to see Felicity smile.

The vibration on the table made him look down at his phone, it was a text from digg.

**_1:21 pm_**

**_from Diggle_**

**_hey man, i have something you need to see now, meet me at the foundry, its important_**

Oliver sighs and looks up, " Ladies, my apologies, but a emergency has come up at home" he stands up and takes out some money and places it on the table, " i can call you a cab"

Jade waves her hand, " no its fine, i was hoping to get some sight seeing and some shopping done."

Felicity looks at Oliver , " do you need any help?"

Oliver shakes his head no and smiles , " i think i can handle it, spend time with your sister."

Felicity nods and watches oliver walk out , once hes out of sight Felicity places her head on the table, " Shit"

Jade raises a eyebrow , " whats the matter?"

Felicity sits up and looks at her, she grabs a napkin and a pen from her purse

**That wasnt a friend from M.I.T. who called it was Batgirl, someone is searching for a female archer.**

Jade reads the note, then looks at Felicity, " Well that isn't good, but who would be searching for her?"

Felicity sighs and takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes, " I don't know, considering she disappeared 6 1/2 years ago"

jade looks at her, " Come on lets go shopping"

Felicity smiles at her and grabs the napkin and shoves it in her purse and puts her glasses back on and stands up followed by Jade

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break thingy******

Oliver walks down the stairs of the foundry to see Dig pacing back and forth

Dig looks up at him, " Took you long enough"

Oliver walks over to him, " Whats up?"

Dig stops and throws the bat shaped piece of metal at him

oliver catches it and looks at it, " what is this?"

dig looks at him with his arms cross, " From what i read, its a Batarang"

Oliver raises a eyebrow, and laughs a Batarang? thats the stupidest thing ive ever heard"

Dig sighs, listen man your not the first guy to do this whole vigilante gig, there have been other before you" He walks over to the computer and pulls up several news report , " Superman, Green Lantern, wonder women, and Batman are just a few of the heavy hitters, that stupid batarang belongs to Batman, hes the most feared name in Gotham."

Oliver looks at the report, " So how did this batarang get here?"

dig looks at oliver , " Im guessing two of his associates tracked me down from looking up these" he pulls up the pictures he took at felicitys apartment, " they told me to stop looking, that i wont like what i fine, they also said to give them a call if the arrow ever needs help in the hero gig"

Oliver looks at dig, then back at the pictures, something is defiantly up, and he will find out what it is.

**Hey guys, i want to say that i am so sorry for not updating sooner, my laptop died! but as a early birthday present i got a new one, i know this one isnt long, but i will update tomorrow, i have a few good chapters written out, i also want say thank you for all the support and stuff means alot. i post tomorrow!**

**XOXOXO~REDHOODSGIRL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry its taking me so long to update, but im working on a chapter now, im trying to make it longer! and im having a hard time thinking of story content, just bare with me! im almost there!**

**XOXO RedHoodsGirl**


End file.
